A known heating cooker is so configured that a storage with an inner box which stores an object to be cooked and which is integrated with a door for opening/closing slides from a cooker body to put in and take out the object to be cooked to/from the heating chamber.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-133634 discloses the invention of a heating cooker including, as a function of heating an object to be cooked in a heating chamber, a microwave heating function of irradiating the object to be cooked with microwave, and a high-speed hot-air heating function including an air-blowing fan, an upper duct and a side duct, the heating cooker being capable of complex heat cooking.
In this heating cooker, a rotating table is located at the bottom face of the heating chamber and a waveguide is arranged in a space at the side part of the heating chamber, which allows the upper duct to be arranged in a ceiling structure, and thus the function of high-speed hot-air heat cooking is incorporated into the cooker body.